Da Infancia a Adolescencia
by Pripoquinha
Summary: Uma pequena convivencia quando criancas e um reecontro nao notadoo que se pode acontecer quando se apaixonam por acaso depois de anos? O que fariam ao descobrir que já se conheciam?
1. Introducao

**Vou começar postando uma pequena introdução e o 1 capitulo**

**Esta já e minha segunda fanfic, mas a primeira que posto aqui, também esta sendo postada na comunidade "sasuke e sakura 4ever" no orkut. **

**Na net me costumam (algumas pessoas) me chamar de Pri-chan.**

**Legenda:**

" " **pensamentos**

**- fala**

**narração**

"Da Infância a Adolescência"

Introdução

- Por favor, não chore! – O pequeno garoto de profundos olhos negros, enxugava carinhosamente as lagrimas que teimavam escorrer pela delicada face.

- Mas... você...va...vai embora – a garotinha tentava dizer entre soluços - vaa...ai me ...me deixar... e...e nós ... eu...eu nem sei... o seu nomee... e vo...você muito menos!.

- E melhor assim, garota-dos-cabelos-rosados! – deu-lhe um delicado beijo na testa e se aproximou de seus ouvidos – eu gosto muito de você! Por favor... – olhou-a de forma carinhosa - não me esqueça...

- eu prometo... nunca ... nunca te esquecer

Olhou por uma ultima vez a garota levemente corada, antes de sorrir tristemente e entrar no carro e partir.

- Eu também gosto muito de você

--------------------------------

Bem, a introdução e de quando Sasuke e Sakura tinham apenas oito anos a quando ele partiu ele nem ao menos sabiam o nome um do outro, o que concerteza ira dificultar as coisas quando se reencontrarem.

--------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 1  Esperancas

1 Capitulo – Esperanças

Oito anos depois

- Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA!!!!!!

A garota levantou assustada

– TO ATRASAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ( Serio, acho que tirei isso de CCS Card Captors Sakura pra quem não sabe)

Haruno Sakura, era uma garota de 16 anos, nem alta e nem baixa, seus cabelos de um incrível tom de rosa ate pouco depois dos ombros e incríveis olhos esmeraldas. Estava cursando o 1 ano no Colégio de Tókio.

Em uma incrível velocidade e atrapalhadamente vestiu o uniforme escolar, saia preta, camisa branca impecável baby look (escreve assim?) com gravatinha preta e o símbolo do colégio e os tênis brancos com detalhes em rosa. Desceu correndo pegando uma torrada e logo saindo.

" E sempre a mesma coisa, fico ate tarde terminando as tarefas de férias, acordo atrasa e..."

- Aiii!!!

- Testuda-chan?!!!

- Ino??!!!

Ficaram alguns segundos se fitando antes de se abraçarem quase que brutalmente.

- Garota como você mudou!!!

- Eu que o diga!! O que faz aqui??

- Me mudei no final de semana, estava indo para o colegio, pelo que vi o mesmo que o seu. Mas e as meninas?? Tão enroladas na paquera ainda??

- Continuam na mesma...

A loira riu, Ino Yamanaka era uma garota da mesma idade e altura que Sakura, tendo os caebelos loiros ate a cintura presos em um rabo de cavalo, e lindos olhos azuis.

De repente ela parou de rir e ficou seria, Sakura já imaginava no que a amiga estava pensando.

- E você presa no garoto de infância... – disse a loira suspirando

- Ino... as vezes eu sinto que ainda vou revê-lo, eu sinto isso aqui... – disse pondo a mão delicada sobre o coração.

- ah... Ok...

- Sabe uma das garotas desencalho...

- A Mari??

- ohh... acertou - as duas riram felizes enquanto andavam abraçadas.

Sequer perceberam que eram observadas "eu... a conheço de algum lugar"

**O capitulo 2, 3 e 4 já estão feitos, mas ai depende dos reviews que receber (isto se receber algum)**

**Qualquer dica, comentário, elogios, criticas e opiniões serão bem vindas**

_**Bye-bye**_


	3. capitulo 2  Quem e voce?

**Oieee Minna-san..!! desculpe a demora...  
mas estou aqui..!! (naum me diga ¬¬')**

**e como mais um capitulo... pequeno... como de costume**

Capitulo 2 –Quem e você?

Hina-chan!Mari-chan!Tenten-chan!!! Que saudades!!!! – as quarto garotas se abraçavam fortemente no meio do salão central da escola.  
Ino-chan! Pensei que não voltaria mais!! – uma garota de coques exclamou pulando novamente para mais outro abraço.  
- A Porquinha-chan tava se sentindo solitária, sem amigas sabe?!! – Sakura disse distraidamente e debochadamente enquanto "vasculhava" o salão.  
- Ah Testuda!! Não vem que não tem!!! – disse mostrando a língua.  
- Olha os modos garotas!! Pra sala agora!! – Uma mulher mais alta e adulta de todas estava parada logo atrás da "rodinha"observando com olhar autoritário.  
- Sim Tsunade-san!!

Já no corredor

- Essa mulher e a coisa mais brega que eu já vi... ela não pinta a unha não? – Ino dizia com cara de nojo.  
- Sei la viu, eu gostava mais do Kakashi (e assim que escreve?), mas agora ele e professor, pelo que fiquei sabendo – Tenten dizia enquanto olhava as listas das classes.  
Mitsashi Tenten, era também da mesma altura que as demais, apenas Hinata era um pouco mais nova e mais baixa que as demais do grupo, tirando Temari que era a mais alta e mais velha de todas estando no segundo ano, Tenten possuia compridos cabelos castanhos que eram sempre presos em dois coques e profundos olhos castanhos.  
- Mesmo? – Ino perguntava erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
- E, teve que ir para outro pais, logo que você e o garoto misterioso da Sakura foram embora daqui.  
- Não precisava ser tão "indireta"!! – disse a de cabelos róseos cruzando os braços  
- Legaal!!!  
- O que foi?? – perguntaram as três quase que imediatamente se reunindo junto com a Mitsashi em frente a lista.  
- Todo mundo na mesma sala!! Ate o pessoal do ano passado e dois novatos, será que e aquele garoto de quem kakashi estava "cuidando"??  
- Huum... sei la... – foi a resposta que recebeu – Qual o nome dele?  
- Nem um pouco atirada não e Sakura??  
- Ahh Fala logo Tenten...  
- Calminha la... O cara e Uchiha Sasuke.  
- Uchiha? Sakura não e um dos caras que você conheceu pelo orkut?? – Hinata perguntava timidamente, ela era a mais nova, quinze anos, os cabelos cabelos negros ate a cintura e olhos perolados  
- Finalmente ouvi sua voz hoje Hina-chan!! Mas você se refere ao Itachi-kun??  
Hinata corou levemente balançando a cabeça afirmamente..  
- Não. Ele e bem mais velho do que a gente, uns 19 anos talvez por ai, já esta na faculdade ate.  
- Pode ser algum parente... – Ino dizia pensativa  
- Huum... não sei, mas o Itachi iria ficar bonitinho com minha prima Yuki  
- Ela vem para aqui este ano?  
- Vem, vai passar as férias de Julho e se gostar vai morar aqui por algum tempo.- Disse maliciosa, so imaginando a cena.

A esta hora já entravam na sala. 1 A

- Porquinha-chan senta aqui na minha frente!!  
"Tem alguém sentado atrás de mim, respire fundo!! Ahh vamo la Sakura... novas amizades... novas amizades"  
Se virou rapidamente se deparando com um par de olhos negros curiosos, quem seria? Não lhe era familiar.  
- Ola  
- Oi, te conheço de algum lugar garota?  
- Calminha ai... eu não mordo.  
- Não foi minha intenção, só me e pouco familiar.  
Ela o olhou estranhamente, não lembrava de ter visto ele em algum lugar

- Ok... Pela minha visão de você "alias... bela visão " nunca te vi na vida. Alias meu nome e Sakura, Haruno Sakura.  
- Uchiha Sasuke  
- Novo na cidade?  
- Sou

"Huumm... curto e grosso... legal ¬¬' "  
Iria se virar sem dizer mais nada mas ele disse mais uma coisa que a deixou intrigada.  
- Você me lembra de alguém que conheci... mas deve ser só impressão minha ou você e muito parecida com ela.  
Antes que pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Anko entro na iniciando a primeira aula do ano.

--------------------------------------

Tah ai minna-san..!! sei que naum devem estar satisfeitos com este capitulo minusculo... mas eu sou de escrever capitulo pequenos mesmo n.n'

E obrigada pelo reviews e espero mais para saber o que estao achando da fic:.

Prometo nao demorara com o cap 3

BjOokass


	4. Capitulo 3  Saindo da rotina

3 Capitulo – Saindo da rotina

Já se passara uma semana desde que se iniciara as aulas, tudo igual ao que sempre fora, talvez com a presença da Yamanaka o grupo das garotas estava um pouco mais ligado no mundo "Garotos", com certeza neste assunto Ino era uma das melhores pessoas a se procurar.

Sakura caminhava calmamente por entre as ruas a caminho do colégio, os braços se agitando no ar enquanto ouvia seu mp3 que ganhara de seus pais no natal. Levantou a cabeça olhando o céu límpido, ainda não entendia o que o Uchiha quis dizer com "você me lembra muito de alguém que conheci" ela não lembrava dele ou muito menos de alguém parecido com ele, e desde aquele dia nunca mais puxara qualquer tipo de assunto com o garoto, bem que em certos momentos era irresistível não olhá-lo, uma beleza única, o corpo definido, os cabelos espetados e rebeldes dando um pequeno grande charme e os olhos...

- Tão lindo... – disse sonhadoramente, parou logo em seguida – não posso ficar me iludindo com esses tipos. – decidida voltou a caminhar, desde que prometera nunca esquecer o misterioso garoto não significava que teria de esperá-lo, mas era impossível esquecer aquele sentimento.

Guardou o mp3 logo que passou pelos imensos portões do Colégio onde estudava, entrando no salão principal observou um pequeno tumulto perto do quadro de recados. Se aproximou logo ouvindo um grito escandaloso.

- SAKURA-CHAN!!!! – Um garoto loiro de cabelos espetados se aproximou- se dela com os orbes azuis brilhando.

- Ohayou Naruto-kun – Disse rindo, alias quem pagava o mico era o garoto não ela e com o tempo aprendeu a "sobreviver"com as atitudes do jovem Uzumaki.

- Ohayou Sakura-chan

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?? – perguntou tentando olhar o quadro

- Tsunade- san acabou de colar as atividades fora de aula, vai se inscrever?

- Não sei, você se inscreveu em algo?

- Hai, luta

- Luta? – perguntou indiferente

- Tenho que ser melhor que o Sasuke-Teme

Ela o olhou surpresa

- O Uchiha?

- Hai, ele não tem o direito de babar na minha melhor amiga e também e um dos melhores em combates e lutas, mas... por pouco tempo – disse com um sorriso bobo

Sakura ficou corada, alias, a melhor amiga de Naruto era nada menos nada mais que ela.

- Huum... – foi o que consegui responder antes de ser puxada entre as garotas

- Testuda-chan!! Vai se inscrever em Bale com a gente?

- Bale?? Sugoiii!!! – disse aos pulos, bale sempre fora um pequeno sonho - Todas vocês??

- Hai... menos a Mari-chan que vai no vôlei... – Tenten respondeu antes de ser levemente empurrada caindo no chão sentada.

- _Gomennasai..._ – um garoto alto de compridos cabelos negros e olhos perolados se desculpou estendendo a mão para a garota caída a levantando.

- Tenha mais cuidado Neji- Kun – Hinata a prima do Hyuuga disse novamente pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Não, tudo bem, arigatou Neji-kun – a garota sorriu corada

O garoto apenas a olhou de cima baixo, acenou rapidamente se virando e seguindo ate o grupo de garotos no outro lado do salão.

- Gentil... – comentou as outras debochadas

Logo que a Haruno conseguiu colocar seu nome na lista de bale, seguiu junto com as amigas pelo corredor em direção a sala.

- O que vão fazer no final de semana minna-san??

- Sei não Testuda... por que?

- Estava pensando... poderíamos chamar os garotos para curtir um cineminha com a gente, o que acham??

- Os...os... ga...garotos??

- Hai Hinata-chan, vamos sair da rotina, somos amigas dos garotos desde a setima serie, seria interessante, alias, acho que vou ter que sair da linha um pouco...

- Como assim?? – Temari chegou despercebida por todas

- Ohayou Temari-chan!!

- Ohayou minna-san –a loira de quatro coques respondeu – mas... então Sakura me responda...

- To cansada dessa rotina, de esperar alguém que acho que não vou ver nunca mais, preciso ficar com alguém, nem que seja por um único dia. – disse decidida

- Pode sair comigo


	5. Capitulo 4  O Desconhecido

**Volteii..!! E minna-san... minhas férias já começaram bombando: Ontem eu já fui em um aniversario, amanha tem uma quermesse aqui perto de casa que vai da pra curtir um pouco, sábado outro aniversario e na segunda churraco do niver do meu maninho mais velho.  
****Desculpe por ter demorado para volta. Mas estou de volta (naum... naum me diga ¬¬')  
****Vo para de enrolacao e postar logo o capitulo, pequeno como sempre, mas este e um pouco diferente...**

**4 capitulo – O Desconhecido**

Sakura se virou, assustada e surpresa, quem viu foi uma tremenda surpresa, alguém que não conhecia (leitores: ¬¬') era um garoto de estatura media, ate um pouco mais baixo que as garotas e com enormes sobrancelhas, alem do cabelo preto escorrido e chanel (escreve assim?e... já descobriram quem eh?)  
Ela o olhou intrigada e sem demora perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a mente

- Quem e você? – O garoto a olhou de forma chateada, mas logo se animou de novo.  
- Rock Lee – sorriu da mesma forma que Naruto sorria para ela na primeira vez que a viu entrando no salão da escola – Você e Haruno Sakura não? – perguntou orgulhoso  
- Sou sim, mas como sabe meu nome? – agora sim, as coisas estavam estranhas.  
- Imagina... a garota mais linda da escola e eu não saberia o nome dela, me desculpa princesa, isso e uma ofensa para mim. – ele sorriu malicioso, as garotas bufaram antes de soltarem risinhos baixos e tudo que Sakura quis fazer naquele momento foi também poder rir da cara daquele garoto totalmente estranho, mas magoá-lo não seria o certo, mas por que? Por que bem ele teve que escutar sua declaração?? Não tinha outra escolha a não ser sair com aquele panaca no sábado a noite.  
- Ok... – suspirou derrotada – você quer sair comigo?  
Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha concordando, outro suspiro – Tudo bem, Sábado a noite, as 20:00 em frente ao shooping (ainda não aprendi a escrever), mas... – sorriu de canto – só uma vez na vida eu e você, entendeu?  
O garoto sobrancelhudo aceito, a contra gosto, mas aceitou, e saiu rapidamente, fazendo a garota de cabelos rosados bater na testa com a palma da mão e rir.  
- Não acredito que fez isso Testuda-chan – a loira estava de boca aberta, e morrendo de pena da outra que teria que sair com um absurdo que nem aquele – não me diz que vai ter que beijá-lo?? – A Haruno arregalou os olhos, mas depois suavizou a face sorrindo – Ate parece...

Se soubesse que ficar com alguém lhe traria tantos prejuízos, teria com certeza nunca ter dito o que falou em tom alto e claro. Os comentários eram muitos, as garotas riam e outras tinha pena, mas... o que a deixou satisfeita, foi um jovem Uchiha emburrado ate o resto da semana, não sabia se era ela ao certo mas... quem sabe? – balançou a cabeça negativamente – por que este interesse no mais novo galã da escola, nunca foi muito para garotos.

Infelizmente já era sábado, pensava enquanto esfregava os cabelos, não que quisesse ir linda, mas manter a boa aparência era bom, se enrolou na toalha e parou olhando-se no espelho "Princesa???"  
- Acho que estou ficando louca...  
vestiu-se demoradamente, "Pra que pressa?" colou uma calca jeans escura com 'rasgos' e com bordas em tom mais escuro nos bolsos e a barra pouco desfiada, a blusa azul bebe que subia um cordão para se amarrar no pescoço com a frase 'Princes' soltou uma longa gargalhada ao ler a camisa, colocou a jaqueta preta despojada e o al star preto com branco. Prendeu os cabelos em duas Marias-chiquinhas baixas, pegou a bolsa transversal e saiu de casa só imaginando, o desastre que seria aquele encontro.

Para seu horror o garoto chamado Rock Lee chegou querendo beijá-la logo de inicio, ela desviou, dizendo logo em seguida que gostaria de ver um filme. Pior coisa que ela fez na vida, ele queria pegar em sua mão de tudo qualquer forma, e quando saião do Shooping ele a encurralou contra a parede, prensando-se contra ela, e se aproximando lentamente. Sakura olhou aquela sobrancelha enorme e um tanto mal - tratada com nojo, com certeza o 'resto' era pior, começou a se debater e fechou os olhos para não ver mais aquela cena, ouviu um barulho e logo foi puxada, ficou esperando aqueles lábios carnudos e nojentos se encostarem nos seus, mas tudo que sentiu foi um corpo quente a envolvendo pela cintura, abriu os olhos lentamente, estava tão escuro que não reconheceu a figura, só viu os orbes, confundidos com a escuridão da noite, sentiu ele lhe puxando para mais perto, e depois tudo que viu e sentiu era que o garoto misterioso estava com os lábios colados ao seus. Assustou-se, logo se recuperando, estava sendo beijada por um desconhecido qualquer, e era seu primeiro beijo, mesmo estando com dezesseis anos nunca havia deixado alguém beijá-la, muito menos o tal de Rock Lee, ela queria ser beijada por aquele garoto de sua infância. Mas naquela hora esqueceu do mundo, só existia ela e aquele garoto desconhecido.Entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua misteriosa 'vasculhar-lhe' a boca, se enroscar com a sua, ele acariciava os cabelos macios, a nuca da garota, as costas, ela por fim o abraçou pelo pescoço mexendo com os cabelos do jovem, se separaram por falta de ar, ele a olhou, paralisado, nunca a tinha visto tão perto de si, não era de se arrepender, antes que ela pudesse vê-lo e reconhecê-lo a beijou novamente, com paixão, o que para Sakura era algo totalmente estranho de um desconhecido, mas sentia a mesma paixão ao beijá-lo, ele a abraçou fortemente como num adeus, antes de terminar o beijo da melhor forma possível, olhou-a novamente e sumiu na escuridão.

Sakura olhou a avenida vazia de forma quase desesperada, procurou por alguns instantes antes de desistir em lagrimas e pegar o caminho para casa.

Quem seria? Por que a beijara? Por que ELA deixou lhe beijar?

Estava tão confusa, mas... tinha certeza que o conhecia...

-----------------------------------

**Prontinhoo e ai?? Gostaram??  
****Agoraaa... vou responder as reviews, devia ter feito isso faz tempo **

**Hearts Queen e Leticia Li:** Já continuei, soh espero ter deixado vcs felizes e obrigado por estarem lendo (toh me sentindo importante O)

**Kat Suiguin: **Nisso você tem razão. Pela minha previsão da fic (como escritora dela eh claro ¬¬) vai rolar muitaaa coisa, Sasu&saku são realmente perfeitososs.. principalmente o Sasuke-kun -:. E sua pergunta já foi respondida porque eles já se reencontraram e não se reconheceram (soh o sasuke um pouquinho/ tbm... cabelo rosa já deda tudo...) e acho que talvez fiquem juntos simxD.

**Hina Sakura: **Bem, porque ela não reconheceu ele... huum... ela deve ser ruin da cabeça mesmo... n.n''' ( er... ¬¬) serio, nem eu sei ( grandeee ù.ù'), ele a achou. Eu quis deixar ele reconhecê-la porque acho difícil alguém não se lembrar de uma garota de cabelos rosas ( se me entende) "isso" você descobriu neste capitulo neh Jina-sama? n.n

**Neko-chan: **Eh... nem eu sei... mas vo deixar a minha imaginação rolar solta nesta fic pra vê no que da.

**Uchiha Mya: **Descobriu agora?? n.n Que bom que esta gostando..!!

**Por hoje eh so... O próximo capitulo se chama: Quem sabe assim melhora? . Mas não promete muito SasuSaku. Ate a próxima minna-san..!!**

**BjOokass**


	6. Capitulo 5  Quem sabe assim melhora?

Oiiieee

Minna-san... demorei masii... tah aii... bem curtinho

Capitulo 5 – Quem sabe assim melhora?

Os dias passavam, e com eles os meses também, Sakura travava uma guerra constante em sua mente, mal falava, mal sorria, mal ria _afinal quem era aquele que havia beijado no encontro com o Lee??_ se não era ele, quem era?? Estava tão confusa e perdida em pensamentos que nem ouviu o sinal tocar.

- Sakura??

A Haruno "acordou"de seus devaneios e olhou os orbes castanhos a sua frente

- O que foi Tenten? – perguntou desanimada

- A aula já acabou...

- Ahh..!! – Levantou um pouco corada e tratou de arrumar os materiais escolares

- Que animo hein?! Pensei que como hoje fosse o ultimo dia antes das férias você fosse encontrar sua prima no aeroporto...

-Meu Deus..!! - a Haruno levou a mão a boca – eu me esqueci completamente

- Percebe-se

Terminou de arrumar suas coisas e saiu apressada acenando para a amiga que ainda ficara na sala.

Tenten acompanhou-a com os olhos ate ela desaparecer de vista e desta vez foi ela quem perdeu a noção do mundo. "Oras quem mandara ela se apaixonar por um insensível?" – foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de sair brutalmente da sala. Andou desoladamente pelas ruas da grande cidade, não estava com animo de voltar para casa. Avistou o parque e adentrou pelos portões ainda andando feito louca, isto ate se encontrar caída no chão e _alguém _a olhando assustado, logo oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la. Ela aceitou, quando se levantou viu os olhos que tanto amava e a desprezava, uma inundação de raiva se acumulou em sua face.

- Melhor tomar cuidado olhando feito louca por ai – ele lhe disse com desprezo

- Da pra você parar seu imbecil – o garoto a olhou surpreso

- Como foi que disse? – arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, acha que só porque e "o Maximo" pode tratar essas pessoas do jeito que deseja – o olhou com amargura – Quer saber? Eu desisto..!! meses tentando conquistar alguém que nem ao menos enxerga o que tem a sua volta. – deu lhe as costas voltando a andar descontrolavelmente.

Ele não acreditava no que havia acabado de escutar, ele, Hyuuga Neji, tentando conquistar uma garota que já estava conquistada por ele mesmo "não e agora que vou perder".

Sorriu maroto correndo atrás da jovem que ainda podia ser vista da onde estava, alcançou-a, segurou seus pulsos e virou - a e aproximou seu corpo do dela.

- O que você quer?

- Uma coisa que eu queria a muito tempo... – respondeu antes de colar seus lábios aos dela, que como imaginava eram suaves e macios, como fora idiota... perdera a metade do ano tentando conquistar a garota. Aprofundou o beijo quando sentiu que ela já se acalmara, brincava com suas liguas, um jogo divertido e tentador. Se separaram e ele a olhou com carinho segurando sua mão direita – não pense que em um segundo sequer não gostei de você, apenas não sabia que também gostava de mim.

Ela sorriu, e colou seus lábios aos dele novamente, para mais um beijo.

- Onde esta aquela Testuda?? – uma jovem ruiva olhava freqüentemente a rua movimentada em frente ao aeroporto, viu sua prima correndo em meio a multidão ofegante se aproximou receosa.

- _Konichiwa _Yuki-chan

- Sua testuda – a prima exclamou com lagrimas nos olhos negros antes de abraçar a outra, largando a bagagem no chão – estava com saudades de você sua feiosa (isso eh o que a minha querida prima me diz)

Sakura começou a rir como não ria a meses, finalmente alguém diferente para se conviver, quem sabe em fim, Yuki-chan não podia ajuda-la??

**Tahhh aiii demoreii mais posteiii **

**Juro que posto ainda nesta semana..!!**

**Uchiha mya – Poisss eh... mais para frente vc vai saber n.n**

**Kat Suiguin**** - Garota... eu fiko horas rindo com os seus comentários... não posso dizer que eh... (msm tendo certeza de que vcs sabem quem PODE ser) mas que o barulho foi do Lee apanhando tu ta certa O hehehe**

**Neko-chan – Eh... to nessa ainda… ou e o Sasuke ou o Sai-kun **

**Hina – Concordo com você hina-chan/... sorte dela ter escapado do Lee-kun.**


	7. Capitulo 6  Viajar? Baile?

O sexto capitulo esta aiiii... (não...¬¬) bem... acho que vai ter so mais... 2 capítulos... e já estão quase prontos... ate o final da semana que vem esta fanfic esta finalizada..!!

Capitulo 6 – Viajar..??

As férias haviam começado a uma semana, esta sendo umas das mais movimentadas da vida da jovem Haruno. Yuki era uma garota movida a pilha, não havia sossego com ela por perto.

- Yuki-chan..!! você não para quieta um segundo garota... – Sakura olhava da porta da sala a prima deitado no sofá lendo uns panfletos de vestidos de festa enquanto ouvia mp3.

- Que isso... você que e muito parada - ¬¬

- Então... – suspirou derrotada sentando-se ao lado da prima que tinha agora se sentado no sofá – o que vamos fazer hoje e nesta semana inteira?

- Hoje... lugar nenhum, mas nesta semana sua esquecida... tem o baile da escola, todo ano tem.

- E mesmo..!! – disse batendo na testa e se esparramando no sofá.

- Garota... – quase grito indignada –e vai ficar ai deitada?? Ainda mais o baile nem vai ser aqui...e vamos ter uma semana superhiperdemais na onde vai ser este baile maravilhoso...- se levanto jogando o folheto de vestidos para festa em cima da prima.

- O.k... "eu hein..." A onde fica isto?– perguntou temendo a resposta

- Praia – a ruiva tinha os olhos castanhos brilhando de contentamento.

- aff...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura acordou cedo, com a luz do sol entrando pela janela do quarto, demorou um pouco para enxergar o quarto, se virou na cama, viu sua prima dormindo tranqüilamente. Olhou a hora pelo celular que estava ao lado do travesseiro, faltavam ainda meia hora para o relógio despertar.  
"huum... ainda ta cedo – bocejo – mas não custa nada me arrumar um pouco antes"  
com um meio sorriso se levantou da cama, dobrou os lençóis, alias estava no verão e era impossível dormir com um edredom ou coisa do tipo.  
Abriu o garda-roupa e retirou de la uma calca capri (axo q escrevi assim não??n.n') um Top preto escrito Mary Jane na cor pink e um tênis nike-ar rosa com vermelho.

Pegou a roupa e uma toalha e foi para o banheiro, estava prestes a entrar quando Yuki a chama  
- Sakura? – pergunta sonolenta e confusa  
- Pode dormir mais um pouco – sorriu - quando eu terminar de tomar banho te acordo  
A ruiva não disse nada apenas fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.  
Assim Sakura pode finalmente entrar no banheiro, alguns minutos depois estava de frente ao grande espelho que havia no banheiro, penteava os longos cabelos rosados.  
Saiu ainda penteando e agora o secando com um mini-secador de cabelos, se constatou se já era 7 horas e acordou a prima que com um certo mau-humor se levantou indo direto ao banheiro.  
Sakura apenas riu da atitude de sua prima, ela que estava super animada para a viagem...

Sorte que, agora toda a sua turma iria junto, e também seu amigo de orkut Itachi que era irmão de um de seus amigos, pegou sua mochila a um canto do quarto e a ajeitou pela ultima vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura achou que era a primeira vez que não havia se atrasado para algum compromisso, enquanto olhava o relógio de pulso que marcavam oito horas da manha, sentou- se em uma pequena mureta do portão de sua casa pendendo o rosto em cima das mãos, por pouco tempo porque ouviu passos e um berro do seu nome, ela levantou o rosto observando os três garotos que se aproximavam, primeiro vinha Naruto correndo e mais atrás Gaara que por sinal estava de conversa com Sasuke.

Um estalo passou pela mente de Sakura ao olhar o Uchiha, ele estava tão calmo, e meio..., sentiu o rosto rapidamente ficar em um leve tom de vermelho. Balanço a cabeça negativamente enquanto via Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari chegando fazendo com que ela se levantasse e as cumprimentassem.

- huum?! Cadê o Shikamaru?? – perguntou Temari distraída.  
Como se por mágica ela avistou Shikamaru correndo.

- legal... e o Itachi-kun?- Sakura perguntou sem perceber que alguém ficara em certo ponto totalmente irritado por causa disso.  
Logo se viu um garoto parecido com Sasuke, apenas um pouco mais alto e com os cabelos um pouco maiores. Ela acenou sorrido, Itachi era um amigo que ela realmente adorava, mas não passava todos já estavam reunidos resolveram finalmente entrar no carro  
Este já era meio que uma Combi , so que bem mais moderna, em um tom de vermelho com detalhes em preto.

Sakura se sentou em um dos primeiros bancos, ficando ao lado de Hinata, e também como havia ficado ao lado da janela ia observando os lugares diferentes por onde passavam.  
E sem saber que havia um certo ser estava numa imensa guerra em sua mente, este ser havia sentado no bando detrás daquele que ela estava sentado, e como estava bem encostada no banco e meia que deitada algumas mechas de seus cabelos caiam para parte de trás do banco fazendo assim com que ELE sentisse o incrível cheiro dos cabelos róseos.Uma parte de sua mente dizia que deveria tocar naqueles cabelos e outra dizia para ele ficar quieto que era melhor, ainda mais com aquela turma toda ali de olho.  
Acabou por vencido em não tocar nos cabelos dela, mas ficou perturbado o caminho todo com aquele cheiro maravilhoso que exalava do cabelo dela, o mesmo de oito anos atrás.

Pena... que ela não se lembrava dele.

hahaha acabei deixando escapar uma coisinha no final.

Agora deu para perceber... que 'ele' se lembra dela... so que... eu não disse quem... mas concerteza vocês já sabem quem e... não tenho duvidas, se fosse eu lendo já saberia ...

To apressada hoje minna-san...

Já ne


	8. Capitulo 7  O Desconhecido Descoberto

Minna-san, penúltimo capitulo, já vou avisando que neste e no ultimo focarei mais na Sakura, então, não vou descrever os romance dos outros personagens, bem eles quase nem aparecem, e mais focada em Sasusaku mesmo.

Capitulo 7 – O desconhecido... descoberto..!!

Concerteza... era muito azar, fazia dois dias que estavam presos naquela enorme casa de praia, a chuva era terrível, e finalmente naquela manha, o sol resolvera aparecer..!!

- aff... – a garota de cabelos róseos levantou do sofá esticando os braços – Já são quatro horas, eu vou me arrumar...

- me espere primooonaa – Yuki vinha com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, estava assim desde que Itachi disse que ela era uma garota muito bonita. Sakura revirou os olhos impaciente – não vem meninas??

- Eu? – perguntaram as quatro em coro se levantando logo em seguida.

- Se eu fosse vocês... iria tomar um banho também... – Ino disse cocando o cabelo e olhando os garotos deitados no tapete da sala. – e melhor para vocês. – pronunciou antes de subir as escadas correndo.

- Ta gamadão em Gaarinha... (O.o)

- Cala-boca

- Ele só fala isso porque já tem namorada... – Sasuke olhava Neji permanentemente.

- E verdade Sasuke, que você já conhecia a Sakura?

O Uchiha os olhou boquiabertos, não tinha porque esconder deles.

- E sim... – todos estavam incrivelmente surpreendidos – mas... não falem para ela.

- Por que Teme??

- Quero eu mesmo contar para ela...

- Então, você e o famoso "garoto de infância" que ouço sempre as garotas comentarem? – Gaara esta serio e tudo que recebeu foi uma afirmação de Sasuke silenciosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Como garotas são enroladas...

- Nem me... – Sasuke não pode continuar, não com aquela visão, era a garota mais linda da face da Terra. Sakura usava os cabelos soltos pouco oldulados que caiam sobre o vestido que mal aparecia devido ao sobretudo preto que usava, mas era de um tom violeta, as botas de cano alto e pretas (quem usaria sandálias de salto num tempo chuvoso? Pelo menos eu naum...), tinha passado um pouco de maquiagem que realçava os olhos esmeraldas,e um colar que lhe chamou atenção, era dourado, com um pequenino pingente de coração, ela ainda tinha então, o colar que ele tinha lhe dado de aniversario que tinha sido pouco antes dele partir. Deixou escapar um mero sorriso. Se adiantou perto do final da escada e fez uma breve reverencia.

- Posso acompanhar a senhorita? – indagou fitando os olhos esmeraldas.

Ela segurou no braço que ele lhe estendeu e terminou de descer as escadas.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun – ela sorriu para ele, daquele jeitinho que só ela tinha.Ela se virou ainda sorrindo fitando as amigas que resolveram descer uma de cada vez. Em seguida vinha sua prima, ela vestia um vestido negro de alças, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo realçando seu rosto delicado, botas pretas e para dar um toque uma correntinha no pulso, que segundo a prima, fora Itachi quem havia dado para ela em um dos passeios na praia no meio da chuva.

Sakura olhou para Itachi dando sinais para que ele se aproxima-se, ele obedeceu e fez o mesmo ato de seu irmão mais novo, seguida vinha Ino e Temari, a loira opitoupor um vestido tomara que caia azul bebe que lhe caia divinamente, e Temari um vestido de mangas compridas e largas (naum sei como explicar) entre preto e vermelho. Seguida por Hinata e Tenten, a Hyuuga usava um vestido simples de alsas rosa com um sobretudo branco, e Tenten usava um vestido transpassada pink. As três ficaram no meio da sala, as três pois Tenten já havia sido puxada pelo namorado, Sakura se adianto, pegou os três garotos livres.

- Certo, um para cada uma, Gaara você vai com a Ino – disse fazendo forca para levar o garoto paralisado ate a garota – aff... Naruto vai com a Hinata-chan e ... Shikamaru te sobrou a Temari.

- Problemáticas... – disse pegando Temari pelo braço em direção a porta

- vamos Sasuke-kun?

- Hai – ele lhe respondeu no seu tom natural deixando escapar um sorriso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O salão estava lotado, não era de menos... entraram todos juntos se separando em seguida, as garotas sentaram em uma mesa e os outros em outra ao lado.

- Eu disse que iria dar certo

- Testuda você e magnífica..!!! – exclama a ruiva com os olhos brilhando

- Yuki-chan? – a garota se virou e se deparou com dois orbes negros.

- ha...hai Itachi-kun? – ele se agachou aproximou dos ouvidos da garota

- vamos dar uma volta?

- hai – ela sorriu meigamente piscando para as garotas

Ele a puxou pela mão e seguiram ate um lugar pouco mais tranqüilo, num movimento agiu a prensou contra a parede mais próxima.

- você esta me enlouquecendo garota...

- Eu?? – fez um biquinho e uma carinha de inocente que fez o garoto rir.

- você mesma ruivinha – ele riu do próprio comentário.

- Huumm... e?

- Eu que pergunto, e você? O que acha de mim?

- O que eu acho... bem... – ela disse mexendo nos botões da camisa preta dele – você... só esta me deixando mais louca do que já sou... – sorriu envergonhada

- Então não se importara se eu te beijar? – sussurro fazendo-a estremecer, balançou a cabeça negativamente, Itachi sorriu e se aproximou, antes que seus lábios tocassem os dela ele disse baixo mais o suficiente para ela ouvir – Te amo Yuki-chan... – apertou seus lábios contra os dela, deu-lhe um beijo Leve e se separaram e se olharam intensamente, ela solta um suspiro antes de ter seus lábios colados aos dele novamente, com as mãos ele segura a nuca da garota, aprofundando o beijo, não havia como mentir, em muito pouco tempo e aquela garota já tinha lhe tirado os sentidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já na festa Sakura tinha dado uma escapada, todas as suas amigas estavam no amasso... bem sabia que isso iria acontecer... e logo todas as suas amigas teriam namorados do mesmo grupo que conviveu desde pequena, sua técnica de juntá-los ate o baile havia funcionado e ela? Aproximou-se dos fundos onde havia uma enorme sacada, olhou suas vestes agora sem o sobretudo, o vestido lhe caia bem, era delicado,foi ai que notou algo de diferente. – ah não, meu...eu não posso ter perdido..!! – saiu correndo em disparada vestindo o sobretudo e saindo do salão, estava garoando – Droga..!! logo agora..!! – a chuva com tempo ia aumentando, estava cansada, andava cambaleando, num quase tombo foi segurada por um corpo quente, logo se viu um rosto, com as lagrimas que lhe brotavam dos olhos não reconhecia, ainda mais com aquela chuva e o capuz que ele tinha sobre a cabeça.

- Quem e...

Suas palavras foram cortadas pela boca do garoto, que se apossou da sua com uma intensidade que beirava a violência. Sakura sentiu-se de novo invadida por aquela sensação, a mesma do "encontro com o Lee" lembrou-se do garoto, seria ele de novo? Ele a fez entreabri os lábios, entre os quais introduziu a língua com uma urgência que a deixou completamente incapaz de resistir, ela tentou respirar, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, enroscando os dedos por entre seus cabelos molhados, diminuíram o ritmo ate pararem, ele estava tão paralisado com a visão que não reparou que ela havia aberto os olhos e o fitava, por um instante ela arregalou os olhos – Sasuke-kun...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Descobriram agora? o ultimo capitulo já esta feito, vou posta-lo entre amanha e quarta ok?

Minna-san estou sem tempo para responder vocês... mas obrigada por estarem lendo minha fic, e a primeira que consigo finalizar/.

Já ne


	9. Capitulo 8  Da infacia a adolescencia

**Oiii Minna-san... como prometido vou postar o ultimo capitulo... este e o menor de todos,hehehe... naum deu jeito... naum tinha mais o que escrever... **

**Chega de papo-furado... vou postar**

**Capitulo 8 – Da Infância a Adolescência **

"Agora que ela me da um fora" pensou temeroso, porem foi totalmente ao contrario, Sakura se inclinou novamente e o beijou, ela lhe tirou o capuz que lhe cobria os cabelos e os baguncou com as mãos, se afastou dele, mas ele ainda a abraçava pela cintura.

- Então, da ultima vez foi você também?

Ele concordou – O que deu em você para sair correndo feita louca de la?

Ela ficou com a face tristonha e respondeu num sussurro – Perdi o colar, que eu havia ganhado de uma pessoa especial...

- Sakura... você, não me acha parecido com ninguém.?

A garota o fitou intensamente a face – huumm... só os seus olhos que me fazem lembrar de alguém...

Ele puxou-a pela e no meia daquela chuva intensa caminharam pela praia, Sakura tirou a bota e caminharam ate o momento que Sasuke parou e colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da calsa e tirou de la uma correntinha dourada – E esta?

A face da jovem irradiou de felicidade – Sim..!! onde você encontrou?

- Quando você tirou o sobretudo na festa... ele caiu...

- Obrigada, pode por para mim? – ela perguntou já se virando e erguendo os cabelos molhados, Sasuke pegou a correntinha e colocou-a no pescoço da jovem.

- Pronto minha garota-dos-cabelos rosados... – disse de encontro ao ouvido da garota que virou rapidamente o fitando incrédula

- Do... do que me chamou?

- Oras... qual a surpresa? Eu sempre te chamei assim.

- Não vai me dizer... que e você.? Foi... foi você que me deu esta correntinha? – Ela apontou a corrente em seu pescoço, ele sorriu e afirmou.

- Ah Sasuke-kun..!! – ela abraçou o jovem chorando

- Mas... você gostava de mim antes de saber que era eu? – perguntou se afastando um pouco, ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada – Sim... mas não queria admitir... estava tão presa no passado..!! – ele voltou a abraçá-la pela cintura

- Vai dar uma chance para mim? – sorriu divertida "mas que pergunta tola..."

- Com toda certeza..!!

Sasuke então beijo-lhe a boca, com todo amor que ele tinha, desde o primeiro dia, desde quando ele e Sakura prometeram não se esquecer nunca, o amor que durou da Infância, a adolescência e que seria eternamente FOREVER..!!

--------------

**Sinto muito minna-san por não ter focado um pouco nos outros personagens, e que e um pouco complicado, so foquei um pouco na Tenten e na Yuki, mas eles ficaram juntos, dei uma evasiva mas eles estão pelo menos juntos, já tenho outra fic em mente que vou posta-la em breve, pelo que imagino, vai ter um pouco de ação, alias estou com três idéias em mente, preciso escolher, uma e romance e pode ate ser meio que comedia, a segunda foi de um sonho que tive e mais misteriosa e queria escrever com magia (ando lendo muito Harry Potter ¬¬) e a terceira e meio que envolvida na minha vida romântica entendem? Mas não sei ainda...**


	10. AVISO DE NOVA FANFIC

**Oiii minna-san!!**

**soh passei pra falar que ainda hoje posto minha nova fanfic!!  
eh uma junçao de harry potter e naruto... o nome e Hogwarts...  
**

**um grande beijo a todoss**


	11. Outro aviso, depois de quase um ano

AVISO!

Gente, soh para avisar - se alguem ainda ver essa coisinha aki - que nao existe mais a minha fic "Hogwarts" e sim ha "NDFJ - Nosso destino é ficar juntos" tambem relacionada a H.P.  
E, essa fanfic " Da infancia a adolescencia" esta sendo reescrita e repostada, é soh da uma cheretadinha no meu perfil e lê-la!

Sem obrigaçoes, claro :p

beijos


End file.
